Remembering Moyashi
by Kelly M. Black
Summary: Kanda and Johnny are on a journey searching for Allen. Kanda is having trouble with the journey and accepting his feelings for the beansprout. At the same time Allen is running from the order and the Earl. Will they cross paths? Based off of the song Remembering Sunday by: All Time Low ft. Juliet Simms. Yullen Noah!Allen
1. Remembering Sunday

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic and song fic. I thought of this while listening to the song that it's based on, Remembering Sunday by: All Time Low. **

**So just some background info: This is set when Johnny and Kanda are searching for Allen in the manga so I think in the early 200 chapters. **

**Also if any of the characters are OOC sorry in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own D. Gray-Man or Remembering Sunday by: All Time Low**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***~Remembering Moyashi~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Searching for the damn moyashi was starting to get really irritating. I am sick of all of the dreams I'm having about the idiot and all the drinking I've been doing at the bars is not helping. Why can't the stupid idiot be easier to find? I can't believe it's 2 o'clock, maybe I can find him if we go out now. I can't believe I actually miss the idiot. Will he be happy to see me if we find him? Wait what am I thinking I hate the moyashi why would I care if he was happy to see me?

I should probably just go back to sleep. Johnny seems like he has no trouble sleeping right now. Where are we anyway? All I can remember is being somewhere in France I think. That damn beansprout has us searching everywhere.

It's morning now and Johnny wants to see if we can go to a different town since his precious Allen isn't here. I seriously don't believe at how devoted he is on trying to find the stupid kid. Wait why do I care? I'm only doing this to repay him for what he did for me and Alma. But if so, why do I keep dreaming about how sweet and cute my moyashi is? Did I just call him _my_ _moyashi_? I'm starting to loose my mind, what is wrong with me? I can't think about us in a relationship like that! I hate him and he probably hates me too. We fight all the time, so why do I keep wanting to make him mine? I'm loosing my mind, hopefully sleeping on the train will clear my head.

* * *

We're getting close! The people Johnny just talked to at the train station before we left said that Allen was here a few days ago! He shouldn't be far now.

Why am I getting so worked up? I shouldn't care this much, oh who am I kidding? I love the stupid idiotic moyashi. There I said it, I love Moyashi! The train ride was uneventful and we got to the next city without any trouble.

We walked around and asked some people if they saw Allen but none said anything important. Johnny thinks it's going to rain soon so we should probably head to a hotel or something to stay the night. The rain seems to be following us because it's almost rained in every place we've been too. Maybe the rainstorm is trying to find the kid too. Hopefully the storm isn't too loud I want to be able to mediate in the room without any interruptions.

Suddenly I saw a flash of white to my right. Is that the moyashi? I start chasing it to see if I could catch up and get a better look.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

This is the hundredth city I've been to and it's starting to get tiring. But I can't go back, everyone must hate me now for what has happened. I'm sorry Lenalee, I don't mean to make you cry about loosing another friend. I'm sorry Lavi, I hope you can forgive me for leaving again. I'm sorry Timothy, I wished we could have become better friends. I'm sorry Marie, Krory, Miranda and everyone else, I wished we could have spent more time together. And I'm sorry Kanda, I hope you are spending your time with Alma well.

As I walk in these streets I'm reminded of when I used to travel with Mana. Maybe I can earn some money by performing as a street clown or something. I really miss everyone back at the order. I know I can't go back but why do I want to? Is it because of something I left or maybe because I want to forget about my transformation and just become an exorcist again? I don't know but I have to stop thinking about it.

It started raining as I was walking and I swear I just saw Kanda but why? He should be in Mater with Alma, I sent them there a few months ago, why would he be here? I ran away just to make sure.

Why am I shaking? Is it because I'm scared that BaKanda will find me? Ya right, like he would know I was here. It's probably because I'm cold. I've been in the rain for a while but it feels good. Almost like it's washing away all of my troubles and memories from being at the order. I should probably get inside now before I catch a cold.

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

No it probably wasn't my moyashi. I don't think he'd be here right now. Besides it's raining now and it's late no one else in their right minds would be outside. Johnny's trying to get me to go to the hotel to get out of the rain. I guess I'll go. I hope we find the stupid idiot soon. Maybe we will.

* * *

**So that was it! I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if there were any problems. And please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. In the Town

**Hey guys, so I decided to continue the story as more than a one-shot. I'm not sure yet if it will become more than a two-shot or not yet but maybe I could. I've also come up with another idea for a D. Gray-Man story but I might not post it soon. **

**This part is not a song fic like the last one. Hope you guys like it!**

_If something is in italics it's because the character is thinking it._

**Warning for Kanda's language but it's not like anyone wasn't expecting it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***~In the Town~***

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I'm starting to get weaker from all the running. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last before Neah takes over. I feel like I might die if he takes over. I just hope I might be able to see Kanda one last time before it happens.

Wait, why am I thinking of Kanda? Is it because I thought I saw him yesterday? Ugh, I don't even know anymore. I just hope I can stop running soon. I also need to get money for food. But how would I do that?

* * *

Working as a clown was the best idea yet! I'll be able to survive off of this for a really long time even with my eating habits. I think I'll do this in every town then combine it with playing poker at night and I'll be able to go somewhere really far since I can't use the ark. Maybe I can go to America or Asia.

As I was finishing up and getting more money, a familiar looking guy stubbled into the ring of people surrounding me. _Oh my god that's Johnny! Just act natural. He doesn't know your Allen. Keep being a clown._

Why is he even here and why isn't he at the order? Then all of a sudden, I saw Kanda.

_Why is Kanda with Johnny? Did Johnny become a finder? Wait if he did then that means that Kanda is back with the order. BAKANDA! Why did you go back when you were finally free of that place? Ugh, no wonder he's a baka._

When I saw Kanda I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. I missed him so much and I'm glad he's okay. I'm just upset that he chose to go back to the order.

_Ok, just keep acting natural. They can't know that your Allen if they do then everything is screwed and you'll have to go back to the order. But isn't that better than constantly running from them and the Earl?_

Kanda starts yelling at Johnny for some reason but once he's finished it's the look on his face that is really worrying me.

_Can he tell it's me. God I hope not. But maybe I do…..._

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

The next few days Johnny and I spent looking for the idiot. But we must have gotten drunk at the last place and gotten our wallets stolen because when we woke up we were at the bar and broke. I was going to kill Johnny.

We then decide to head into the town center to maybe look there. Johnny starts talking about this weird thing Komui made that I'm not touching with a ten foot pole and he looses it.

While all of this is going on, there's some kind of street performer doing some kind of idiotic shit. I mean come on who goes around as a traveling clown anymore.

Johnny goes running up to the crowd because that's were his stupid thing went so I followed him just to make sure he doesn't get lost. But the clown there gives me the vibes of wanting to be sliced.

_I really want to slice him up. But why? I only get this feeling when the baka usagi or moyashi annoy me too much. So why do I feel like that right now? Is my moyashi nearby?_

_Ugh I have got to stop calling him mine! We're not even together and I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way I do._

As I was having a glaring contest with the clown an akuma suddenly burst out of the ground capturing the clown and a small girl within it's mouth.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But I'll update another chapter soon! Don't worry! I guess I have decided to make this a full on story but I don't know how long it's going to be just yet.**

**Also I came up with the idea of combining D. Gray-Man and the Hunchback of Notre Dame as a new story maybe after I finish this one or write them at the same time. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Also I want to thank those who have already followed my story, it means a lot. Thanks again!**


	3. Moyashi Found

**Hey guys! So I know that I updated yesterday but I felt like I owed it to you since I left it at a cliffhanger. I'm so excited that I have gotten so many followers and favorites already! It makes me really happy!**

**Also thanks to farryss for being my first reviewer! What you wrote really means a lot to me thanks! And I know I hate that there hasn't been any updates on the manga yet! But I heard that the author Hoshino Katsura was sick but then got better and is now sick again. So hopefully she gets better soon so she can quickly update it.**

**Anyways, here's the continuation of the story so far.**

_This is what the characters are thinking._

"This means talking"

**Warning for Kanda's expected language!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man but if I did then I would have already updated chapter 219**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***~Moyashi Found~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

The next thing I knew an akuma comes out of the ground capturing the stupid clown and a small girl.

_What the hell? Why did an akuma just pop out of the ground, don't they normally pop out of their human disguises? What is going on?_

I went to go pull out Mugen to defeat the random akuma but before I could the thing exploded into raining ashes and a figure jumped out of the surrounding smoke.

_What the hell is going on? What happened to the akuma? Or better yet, who destroyed it because it sure as hell wasn't me._

_Wait, I know that mask it seems so familiar…._

"Allen!"

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe an akuma showed up! This has completely ruined my cover but luckily, I was able to save the girl._

"Sorry about what happened, please be careful going home," I said to the little girl.

Just after I let the girl go, Johnny attacked me and pulled me into a hug.

"Allen! I've missed you so much!" Johnny screamed as he tackled me.

Of course I was happy to see him but I was more focused on Kanda. So as I was glaring at him, I slowly removed Johnny's arms from around me and sprinted away.

_I can't believe they were able to recognize me! I have to get away, I don't want to go back to the order. But I'm so happy I could see them again._

Before I could get to far, Kanda grabbed my cape from Crown Clown and pushed me down.

"I can't believe it's really you. No wonder I wanted to slice you up, Baka Moyashi." He told me.

He then got a towel from Johnny and started to try to get my makeup off.

"AH! THIS REALLY HURTS BAKANDA!" I screamed.

Once he was finished, we started to really look at each other.

_I can't believe I missed this idiot. But I'm happy that he was one of the ones to find me._

Suddenly, Kanda grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

He then whispers, "I'm so happy you haven't turned into the 14th yet."

"Me too," I whisper back.

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

After we reunited with the Moyashi, I had to ask him, "How come you killed Howard Link?"

His eyes grew wide and his face was shocked. "Wait, Link's dead? How? When?"

Johnny got really excited about this and said, "I knew you didn't kill him. Everyone else thinks that you did since they found his body in your cell right after you escaped. They though you killed him so you could escape."

The beansprout seemed to get angry from this and said, "No it wasn't me that killed Link. It was someone else or rather something else."

"Something else…." Johnny repeated.

"Yeah it was probably what the other Noah know as Apocryphos. It's pure Innocence that looks like a person and they are also a hint as to where the Heart is." Allen explained.

_What the hell? There's a pure thing made from Innocence? Everything is getting so messed up. I just hope we can get out of this alive. But I'm so happy Allen's okay. Did I just call him Allen? No, he'll always be my Moyashi, my beansprout._

* * *

**Okay guys so that's it for today. I think this was one of my longer chapters :) **

**Sorry for the small amounts of Yullen at the moment. I want to try to build up the story a little bit more before I really get into the fluff. But I'll probably get them together soon don't worry.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked chapter 3. Please review, follow, or favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Catching Up and Explanations

**Hey guys! So I'm getting really excited that my story is starting to get a lot of followers and favorites! I'm glad you guys like it. I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer than my other ones have been. **

**I might add in one more chapter soon but I won't update next week because I have finals. But after that I can write as much as I want because it'll be summer for me. :)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_This is what they are thinking but if it's during their whole point of view then they are dreaming._

**Warning for Kanda's language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man but it would be awesome if I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***~Catching Up and Explanations~***

**From Last Time:**

The beansprout seemed to get angry from this and said, "No it wasn't me that killed Link. It was someone else or rather something else."

"Something else…." Johnny repeated.

"Yeah it was probably what the other Noah know as Apocryphos. It's pure Innocence that looks like a person and they are also a hint as to where the Heart is." Allen explained.

_What the hell? There's a pure thing made from Innocence? Everything is getting so messed up. I just hope we can get out of this alive. But I'm so happy Allen's okay. Did I just call him Allen? No, he'll always be my Moyashi, my beansprout._

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

"Ok so why would there be an Apocraper in your cell and why would they kill Two-Spots? And why were you even in a cell?" I asked.

"It's called an Apocryphos BaKanda! The reason why I was in a cell was because after I allowed you to leave with Alma, Central and Lvellie didn't like that so they locked me up as punishment and they were scared about me turning into the 14th soon. So while I was in there, Link came to give me food since I hadn't been eating anything because I thought that they had put something in my food. I accepted what he gave me and started eating. But all of a sudden, a cardinal walks in, touches Link's head, and he falls to the ground. The cardinal starts talking about something weird like absorbing my innocence into him or something creepy. Then Tykki and Road showed up, told me that the cardinal was an Apocryphos and Tykki started fighting him. Road undid my restraints but was punched by the Apocryphos in the process and was knocked unconscious. I set Timcanpy free and we escaped. It was scary because once we were in the forest, Road disappeared because of the punch from the Apocryphos. But I guess Link either died when he was touched or he woke up later and fought the Apocryphos and was killed trying to help us escape. He was on the floor still when we left and I thought that the Apocryphos would leave him alone and go after us. I feel like it's my fault."

"Aw Allen it's not your fault at all. It's the Apocryphos'," said Johnny.

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

_Fuck things just got messy. Not only is the Earl after Allen but also the Order and the stupid Apocraper or what ever it is. So that means that we obviously can't go back and going to the Earl would be stupid. So what are we going to do? Probably just find somewhere to stay and figure it out in the morning. I can't believe my moyashi was able to last this long. How was he able to do it without any help. I wish I was there for him. But at least I'm here now._

All of a sudden the beansprout starts clutching his stomach and groans in pain.

"Allen are you ok? You look sick," said Johnny.

_Why is he clutching where I stabbed him when we were at the American Branch. That was months ago, it __should be healed._

Next thing we knew the moyashi dropped to the ground unconscious and his skin started turning grey.

"Allen!"

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

_Where am I? The last thing I remember is talking to Johnny and BaKanda about the Apocryphos. What happened after that? Wait who's that? He looks like Tykki. Why am I dreaming about Tykki? I like BaKanda! I can't believe I just said __that._

_Soon the man walked closer to me and I saw that he had long black hair tied in a low ponytail with bangs framing the side of his face. He wore a white button down shirt with a dark brown tweed vest, dark brown almost black pants, a tan trench coat, and tan shoes. Once he was close enough for me to see him, he had a large smile on his face._

_"Hello Allen, my name is Neah. I am the fourteenth Noah."_

_"You're Neah?"_

_"Haha yup! It's nice to finally meet my darling nephew!"_

_"You're not what I expected. I was thinking you were going to be harsh like Sheryl or sadistic like Tykki or Road."_

_"No I'm not like them my adorable nephew. That's why they never really liked me. I was too joyous and I liked humans too much, especially Mana. I'm so glad that he was the one to raise you. It was like I was able to see him one last time. No one can blame you for how he died. It was never your fault."_

_This brought tears to my eyes. I remembered the day that Mana died, he pushed me out of the way of the road and got hit by a carriage. I always thought it was my fault because I was in the road in the first place. It still haunts me at night as my worst nightmare._

_"Aw, don't cry Allen. He loved you so much I could tell. And Mana didn't know that I was in you he loved you for you don't worry. I can tell why to."_

_The tears were falling down my face now. It was so nice listening to what Neah had to say. I was so happy I was able to be here. I almost didn't want to leave._

_"I can tell that you don't want to go but you have to. What about that Kanda guy? Don't you want to be with him? I can tell you like him and he likes you too!"_

_"What! No He doesn't. We fight all the time there's no possible way he likes me too."_

_"Have you heard that a boy will pick on a girl that he likes instead of telling her his feelings. That's what he's doing."_

_"Neah, that's not funny. Stop lying."_

_"I'm not! He probably thinks your as adorable as I do."_

_A blush came to my face at his words. "The last time I saw him he stabbed me with Mugen, his innocence. I __highly doubt he likes me. I think he still likes Alma his friend from before we met."_

_"Stop being so cynical! Anyways, lets get back onto the reason why I want you here."_

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Allen was starting to worry me. We were able to get a hotel room by selling the buttons on my jacket. The Moyashi was asleep on one of the beds and his skin was still grey. Johnny was off trying to see if he can find some other way to make money while I watch over Allen. I decided to check his stomach to see why he was clutching it before he collapsed.

I took off his shirt and was immediately shocked at the sight I saw. White feathers were sticking out of his stomach right in the same area I stabbed him. He still looked like he was in a lot of pain.

_Why is this stuff here? What is it and how would I take care of it? I really wish Johnny came back soon so he can properly take care of my moyashi. Shit I sound like I think he's dying or something. But isn't he supposed to disappear once the 14th takes control? God I hope not, I want to tell the moyashi how I feel and see what he feels. Crap I sound like a girl in love._

I kissed the top of Allen's head urging him to keep fighting and to wake up soon. Luckily just as I was pulling away, Johnny just walked in with a bunch of broken mechanical items. He saw that I was sitting in front of a shirtless Allen with the white feathers sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh are you checking out Allen's wound, Kanda?"

"Che."

"I can help him if you want. The feathers are caused by his innocence trying to heal him. It did the same thin when Tykki put a hole in his heart when Allen was in China. The innocence fills up the wound to preserve it and to let it heal on its own. The science team wanted to check Allen's wound to see how it was doing before he left but he was in the cell and they wouldn't let us. But I could look at it now."

"Che. Do what you want."

"Ok, thanks Kanda. I can tell you care for him too."

I fought to keep the blush away from my face while I just replied with a "Tsk."

We then heard the beansprout groan like he was still in pain and he whispered, "Ba…..Kan…..da."

* * *

**Alright guys so that's the next chapter. I think it's the longest so far! I'll try to write another one either tonight or tomorrow but if not there should be one on Wednesday.**

**I have finals but they'll be done quickly. Thanks so much for all of the support I have gotten from all of you.**

**Please review, follow or favorite. Thanks :)**


	5. Moyashi Awakens

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter in Remembering Moyashi. I hope you've liked the series so far!**

_This is what the characters are thinking and if their whole P.O.V. is like this then they are dreaming._

**_This is them remembering something._**

**Warning for Kanda's language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***~Moyashi Awakens~***

**From Last Time:**

_"Stop being so cynical! Anyways, lets get back to the reason why I want you here." (said Neah)_

We then heard the beansprout groan like he was still in pain and he whispered, "Ba….Kan….da."

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

_What the hell did the moyashi just say? Was it my name? What the hell?_

"Hey Kanda did he just say your name?"

I had to fight the blush that was coming to my face from Johnny's question, "Che. No."

"Oh, okay. I wonder what he said then."

I could only guess what was going on in my moyashi's head while he was knocked out.

_Was he dreaming about me? But if so, then why is his skin still grey? He is so confusing._

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

_"Wait there's a reason why we're talking right now, other then the fact that you want to take over my body?"_

_"Yes, silly! If I wanted to just take over your body I would have done so a long time ago. I want to take down the Earl like I said when you were fighting the Earl at the American Branch but I don't want to do it alone."_

_"So you want to share my body?"_

_"Yes exactly! But you will have full control I'll only be able to talk to you like a little voice in your head and if you allow me, have control of your body during certain moments."_

_"Oh, okay. That doesn't sound too bad. I'll tell you when I want you to control and you'll take over? What would happen if I get knocked unconscious? Would you take over?"_

_"Yes and yes."_

_"Okay you have a deal."_

_We then shook hands and he left me to dream._

* * *

_It was getting pretty bad. Kanda and I were battling akuma left and right. How were there so many? What is going on?_

_"Baka Moyashi, this is all your fault. If it wasn't for you and the stupid 14th we couldn't be in this mess!"_

_What Kanda just said struck my heart. How could he say something so harsh like that?_

_This has become my worst nightmare along with the dream about Mana._

* * *

_I was now in the middle of a strange meadow. Kanda and I were lying in the middle star gazing._

_"Wow, it's so pretty. I love looking at all the stars."_

_"They're not as beautiful as you my moyashi."_

_My face grew hot as I processed what Kanda had just said._

_Wait, what did Kanda just call me? HIS MOYASHI! I must be dreaming. But this has probably been one of the best dreams ever. I don't want to go._

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

The Moyashi has been acting weird. While he was sleeping, not only did he call out my name but he started thrashing around. Soon after that he calmed down and started saying my name even more.

_What the hell is wrong with the idiot? Is he having a nightmare or something? But then why did he get calm? Ugh, he is such a weirdo._

All of a sudden, the beansprout started making noises like he was going to wake up.

_Finally! He's been out of it for forever!_

He then sighed and sat up clutching his head. "Ugh, what happened? My head is killing me."

"Allen you're awake! You passed out while we were still in town so we brought you to this hotel. Kanda took ca-"

I clamped my hand on Johnny's mouth before he could say anything else. I was too embarrassed to let my moyashi know I took care of him while he was sleeping. But surprisingly he had a blush cover his whole entire face like he just remembered something very embarrassing once he saw me.

"What?" I asked frustratedly, almost like I wouldn't care if he answered or not. But his answer was killing me.

"N-n-nothing." He hid his entire face under his long bangs to try to hide his blush.

_Why is the moyashi stuttering? What did he remember it's killing me!_

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I just woke up after my strange dreams.

_Was what happened with Neah true? Is what he said really going to happen?_

Johnny was excited I woke up and tried to tell me what happened after I passed out. But before he could finish Kanda stopped Johnny by putting his hand on Johnny's mouth shutting him up.

All of a sudden, I remembered my dream with Kanda and I star gazing in the meadow. A blush covered my entire face because I got so embarrassed just looking at Kanda.

_Why did I dream that and why did I remember it just now? I bet Kanda doesn't like me like that so why would I be thinking about him in that sense? I'm so confused by my feelings!_

"What?" Kanda sounded annoyed by my reaction.

"N-n-nothing." I tried hiding my face because I couldn't help remembering the rest of the dream.

**_"They're not as beautiful as my moyashi."_**

**_He then turned over to look at me. Kanda had a soft look on his face, almost like he was smiling but his mouth wasn't turned up like it should be. He looked at peace and almost like he was contemplating about something.  
_**

**_He reached out his hand to touch my cheek, leaned closer and pulled my face towards his. Kanda's lips then touched mine so softly. I gasped in sock and he took that as permission to enter my mouth with his tongue._**

**_His tongue roamed around in my mouth, gaining dominance once he entered. A blush covered my face and I welcomed the romantic kiss that we shared._**

The blush covering my face got worse and I had to stop talking scared of what my voice would sound like if I talked.

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

It was nice hearing the familiar nick-name given to me by Kanda.

"M-m-my n-name's Allen! BaKanda! Get it right!"

"Oh bother," said Johnny as he sighed about the fight that had begun between me and Kanda.

* * *

**So that's the next chapter. I added some fluff to help appease the time while I study for finals. I promise I will put out a new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for all of the support so far! It makes me really happy that you guys enjoy my story! **

**Please review, follow or favorite. Thanks again to all of those who already have. It means a lot!**


	6. Getting Started Part 1

**Hey guys! I was able to take a break from studying to write the next chapter! Luckily finals haven't been that bad so far. I only have two left! **

_**This is when they remember something.**_

_This is what they are thinking and if a section within line breaks is like this then they are dreaming._

**Warning for Kanda's language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***~Getting Started~***

**Allen's P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since I woke up from my encounter with Neah. We were still trying to get money to be able to travel easily since I don't want to use the Ark all that much. It's not like I can't it's more like I would rather not incase the Order still uses it to get around. I'm still scared that any one of the people after me might find me soon. I don't want to have Kanda and Johnny involved when all they've done is be nice to me and give me company.

_Should I leave them behind? No, I couldn't possibly do that. It was hard moving around on my own especially when akuma would randomly show up and try to capture or attack me. Also I don't want to lose Kanda again, now that I have finally realized my feelings for him._

Every night we've had discussions on what our next location is. I suggested somewhere like Russia but Kanda shot it down saying it was too far and too cold. We needed somewhere where we could easily get by without being too hot or too cold.

_That's it! We'll go to Ireland! I'll tell them tonight!_

* * *

Kanda and Johnny finally got back to the hotel room with lots of food for me and a little more money to add to our savings. I happily accepted the food since Kanda and Johnny thought it was best for me to hide in the room so no one would see me.

"Guys, I think I figured out where we should go next!" I finally announced.

"Che. Please tell me it's not somewhere shitty like Russia again."

"No it's even better than Russia!"

"Oh where are you thinking Allen?"

"Ireland!"

"That's not a bad idea actually. We're not far from it now and we'll all easily get by."

"Che. As long as we don't get killed or attacked on the way it's fine. If we do, we're going in the opposite direction."

"Okay sounds like a deal!"

As I laid down to go to sleep, a big smile was on my face because of how well they took my idea of going to Ireland to hide out next.

_I'm so happy!_

* * *

_Ugh, where am I? I looked around and saw that I was chained to a chair in the middle of a place full of ruins._

_Is this Mater? No it couldn't be nothing looks familiar._

_"Hello Allen" said a strange voice._

_"Who's there? Is that you Neah?" I started searching around but it was hard to see due to the chains and the high headrest on the chair._

_"Hehehe. Guess again."_

_"Who are you? Wait, I know that voice! You're that weird turban guy from the American Branch, the one who trapped me and Road in Kanda's memories. What are you doing in my dream? Unchain me from this chair!"_

_"Now, now Allen. Calm down. We don't want our precious 14th to get injured now do we?"_

_"How would I get injured? I'm dreaming."_

_"The mind can work in mysterious ways." Wisely said as his voice started to fade away._

_That was weird. How was he able to get into my dream? I thought that was Road's thing?_

_Strangely, a man in a clown suit showed up before me. His suit almost looked the same to what Mana used to wear while we worked at the circus._

_"Mana? Is that you?"_

_Tears started to come to my eyes. Please let it be him. I have so many questions I want him to answer if I can talk to him._

_"Come on Allen. Let's go. We have to keep walking."_

_Suddenly I was five years old again, wearing the same clown suit I did when I would perform with Mana. _

_This dream went from strange to very good. I was able to laugh again and act like I didn't have a care in the world._

_I really missed you Mana._

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

The moyashi was really thinking when he suggested Ireland. It was the best idea from any of us. I was really proud of him. The only thing we had to do now was gather up enough money to pay for the train and boat and figure out when we want to leave. We have enough money to leave soon but not enough if the beansprout wants to eat as much as he can.

_Maybe we could have him do his circus act again. It seemed to get enough attention and money. If we combine the money the moyashi makes and the money from Johnny fixing things we could have enough by next week. That would be great._

_The moyashi still hasn't told me about what he imagined a few days ago and now he's somewhat avoiding me. I wonder what it was. Don't tell me he likes me too? _

_It wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe I could ask him tomorrow. Yeah, I'll ask him tomorrow. Maybe I'll even be able to confess too._

_Maybe._

_Just Maybe._

I fell asleep trying to figure out just how and at what moment I would have the crucial conversation.

* * *

The next morning came and I woke up just as the sun was rising. I think I'l go and meditate outside for a bit before everyone else wakes up. As I get up to leave I grab Mugen just incase.

_Ah, it's so peaceful outside today. I'm glad I was able to meditate today, I haven't been able to in a long time._

An hour went by when I finally decided to head back to the room. Once I walked in, Johnny was showing signs of waking up while my moyashi was still sprawled out on his bed with the covers in every direction. He was also smiling like an idiot.

_I'm glad someone's enjoying himself._

Johnny, now fully awake, started to get something together as a makeshift breakfast. At the smell of food, the beansrpout woke up immediately. But there was something off about him, he didn't seem as happy as he was while he was asleep. It was probably because he had woken up.

"Oi, Baka Moyashi. Can you still do your clown thing in the town. We need more money if we want to leave for Ireland soon."

"My name's Allen, BaKanda. I'm surprised you came up with such a good idea when you have a brain so small you can't remember my name."

"So can you do it or not?"

The moyashi sighed then said, "Yeah, I can do it."

"Great you can start today."

* * *

**So that was the next chapter. I probably write another one tomorrow. **

**Thanks for everyone who has viewed my story so far and to everyone for sticking with it until now. It means a lot.**

**Please favorite, follow, or review. Thanks!**


	7. Getting Started Part 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don't really have an excuse. Sorry but I'm updating now! **

**I probably will be able to update again soon but I'm not sure because I got a job this summer. But I'll find ways to update often.**

**Warning: For Kanda's language**

_Thoughts/dreams_

_**Remembering something**_

_Someone talking to them in their_ _heads_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM though I really wish I did cuz I would continue the anime and manga and add in some Yullen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

_That's it! We'll go to Ireland! I'll tell them tonight! (Allen)_

_"Who are you? Wait, I know that voice! You're that weird turban guy from the American Branch, the one who trapped me and Road in Kanda's memories. What are you doing in my dream? Unchain me from this chair!"_

_"Now, now Allen. Calm down. We don't want our precious 14th to get injured now do we?"_

_"How would I get injured? I'm dreaming."_

_"The mind can work in mysterious ways." Wisely said as his voice started to fade away._

_That was weird. How was he able to get into my dream? I thought that was Road's thing?_

"Oi, Baka Moyashi. Can you still do your clown thing in the town. We need more money if we want to leave for Ireland soon."

"My name's Allen, BaKanda. I'm surprised you came up with such a good idea when you have a brain so small you can't remember my name."

"So can you do it or not?"

The moyashi sighed then said, "Yeah, I can do it."

"Great you can start today."

* * *

***~Getting Started Part 2~***

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I woke up that morning with a great feeling. I had been acting as a clown in the center of town for a few days now and it was going really well. Occasionally, I would see Johnny walk by with a man about to go fix something within that man's shop such as a copier or a printing press. It was going really well.

I started getting ready to leave the room to set up where I would perform that day. I really enjoyed performing and it reminded me of when I would travel with Mana and the routines he would do. It was always a lot of fun.

I looked around to see if anyone else was awake. Johnny's bed was empty and made so he probably went off to either get food or he already started with his fix it business. Kanda was sitting on-top of his neatly made up bed and he looked like he was meditating.

_I wonder how he can sit still for so long and be so composed. I would try meditating but I like doing my morning exercises better. Speaking of that I should probably start getting ready if I want to get the attention of the people leaving for work this morning._

I got our of bed and went through my normal routine of doing push ups on one arm on-top of a tilted chair. I took a shower afterwards and by the time I was done, Johnny came back with food and everyone was sitting having breakfast. I sat down to join them by having a small breakfast of 24 pancakes, an apple, and 3 bowls of cereal.

After breakfast, Johnny and I started to get ready to leave. I put my clown suit on and make up while Johnny put together all of the things that he fixed last night and his sign for advertising. We then left with Kanda still in the room.

_I wonder why he didn't leave with us. Normally he just follows either me or Johnny to where we set up and sits there all day. Why not today?_

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

Johnny and Allen just left to go do their day jobs so we can save up enough money for the trip. I stayed behind because I wanted to think some things through. When I first suggested the idea of the moyashi being a clown again I also thought of confessing to him.

_What was I thinking? I can't confess to him now. I'll have to see what his feelings are first because I'm not going to be an idiot and confess first. I'll make him fall in love with me and he'll be the one to confess! Great idea!_

I then decided to leave the room and search for Johnny since I'll be holding the sign for him today. After walking around for five minutes I saw the moyashi performing with a small circle of people surrounding him.

_He seems to be having a lot of fun. I haven't seen him smile like that since before the Noah's Ark incident. What I would give to make him smile that that around me._

I was able to find Johnny about two minutes later. He was a block away from where the beansprout was so I could watch him if I became too bored.

* * *

Later that afternoon, an older man with dark brown hair and a mustache, wearing a tan waist coat with a brown tweed vest, white shirt, dark brown pants, and a brown bowler hat walked up to us.

"Are you familiar with copiers?" asked the man.

"Why, yes I am. Do you need help with one?" replied Johnny.

"Oh good! The one in my shop just broke and no one knows it well enough to fix it properly. So I was wondering if one of you would be able to come to my shop to fix it?"

"Sure! I'll gladly come. Kanda, can you just sit here and watch everything? I'll be back in about half-an-hour."

"Che."

Johnny and the man walked off. I started to watch the moyashi dance around and balance on the giant colorful balls in his act.

_Man, what I wouldn't give to be with the crowd watching him._

My arms started to throb around the area that Mugen created crosses on when she became a crystal type innocence. I just associated the feeling with me probably becoming a Fallen One since I left the Order. Suddenly a man who was dressed as a priest or something walked up to me and started looking at the things laid out on the tarp that Johnny set up.

"Hm…." he said while rubbing his chin, "How much is everything?"

"Che, nothing. Get lost."

"Oh so everything's for free?"

"No we fixed them. Can't you read the damn sign?"

"Watch your language young man. You are talking to a priest, a cardinal, no doubt. And to answer your question, yes I can read, I just did not notice your silly sign."

This man was seriously pissing me off.

_What the hell was his problem? I just wish he would leave._

I went to go look over to where the moyashi was to distract myself while the man left but I noticed he was missing. I looked around some more to see if he just moved but the damn beansprout was no where in sight.

_What the hell? Where did he go?_

The next thing I knew, someone pulled me by the collar on my shirt into the ally behind me. I went to go grab Mugen from her seethe but the person who pulled me stopped me from even reaching her. I started to freak out and trash around to get whoever it was to let me go.

"Shhhh, BaKanda. You'll give us away."

_What the hell?! Moyashi?!_

"Fine baka moyashi. Why did you do that?"

"That man who just left-argh-he's an apocryphos. The-the one who attack-ed me and-and L-l-link."

"Why do you look like your in pain, idiot?"

The moyashi had to catch his breath before he could finally answer me.

"Whenever the apocryphos is near, my arm starts to act up and it hurts. Some of my wounds that have innocence in them throb as well. It's pretty painful."

"Che. You're weak."

Even though I said that I don't really believe it for one bit. I actually think he's pretty strong to be able to withstand the pain he is probably feeling.

"We have to come up with a plan to hide you again so the apocraper or what ever it is doesn't find you."

"You're right. But I can't just go out like this he'll be able to sense my innocence if I get too close to him."

"Could you use the Ark?"

"I normally wouldn't want to because that might attract the Noahs. But for this emergency we might have to."

"Good use it now. I'll stay here and tell Johnny what happened. Get some plenty of rest since you're in pain, baka moyashi."

The beansprout then sat there for a minute or so humming to himself. A unmarked Ark gate appeared and he walked through but he didn't leave until he looked back at me with an unknown emotion swimming through his eyes.

"Thank you, BaKanda."

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

Kanda let me escape from the apocryphos, so now I'm walking through the Ark.

_Wow, it's been forever since I was in here I might get lost. I hope not._

As if he was reading my thoughts, Timcanpy came out of my pocket and flew around my head like he was saying 'Follow me!'

I started to follow him because of all the times he was able to get me out of situations where I would have gotten terribly lost.

_Ah, Allen. Good to see that you are using the Ark again._

_Neah?_

_Nope guess again._

_Wisely?_

_Bingo, we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen. Would Allen Walker please step up to collect his prize._

_Stop messing around and tell me why your in my head._

_Oh nothing special. I just wanted to congratulate you from helping us find where the apocryphos was and for you finally using the Ark again._

_Why did you need help finding the apocryphos?_

_Well ever since Road disappeared, her father Sheryl, who is also a Noah, got very upset and sent the twins to go after it so he he could get revenge for his 'little precious daughter'. I wouldn't question any further, Sheryl is one messed up dude._

_Yeah I know. I met him at the American Branch too. Remember?_

_Oh yeah….. I forgot. Oh, well. Anyways, if you just stay away from the apocryphos, you'll be out of our way. Which would be most appreciated. See you around Mr. 14th. Also nice clown suit and makeup. _

"WAIT! I STILL HAVE QUESTIONS!"

I realized I had just said that out loud and that I had stopped walking when I was talking to Wisely.

A few minutes later, I made it back to the room, where there was no one else. I decided to follow Kanda's advice of resting so I took off the clown makeup and I stripped out of the suit to put on p.j.'s. I put my head down on the pillow of my bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. I tried to make it up to you guys by making it pretty long. Anyways I'll try to update soon and when I do I might add in some fighting action and probably some fluff between Kanda and Allen.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please favorite, follow or review.**

**Thanks! :)**


	8. Apocryphos

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, my job has been working me to the bone. I am so tired once I get back I can barely think. But I have had time to relax and think more about the story. :)**

**So here it goes. I tried to add in some action to make it up to you guys. Just so you know, it's my first time writing an action scene so please bare with me. Also this is where I will deviate from the manga a bit more and add in new things and add in a different plot. I hope you guys like it.**

_thoughts/dreams_

_**remembering something/getting brainwashed**_

_someone talking to them in their heads_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM *cries softly* :(**

**Warning: Kanda's language (but that's a given)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

_Oh yeah….. I forgot. Oh, well. Anyways, if you just stay away from the apocryphos, you'll be out of our way. Which would be most appreciated. See you around Mr. 14th. Also nice clown suit and makeup._

"WAIT! I STILL HAVE QUESTIONS!"

I realized I had just said that out loud and that I had stopped walking when I was talking to Wisely.

A few minutes later, I made it back to the room, where there was no one else. I decided to follow Kanda's advice of resting so I took off the clown makeup and I stripped out of the suit to put on p.j.'s. I put my head down on the pillow of my bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

***~Apocryphos~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

After the moyashi left on the Ark I went back to sit at the stand Johnny made. I was pretty much just waiting for him and it was getting very boring. I saw the apocryphos walk by a few more times but I tried to not dwell on it.

After what the moyashi said about his innocence hurting when the apocryphos is near might apply to what I was feeling earlier.

_That's good then, it means that I might not be turning into a fucking fallen one. That makes my life somewhat easier. Where the hell is Johnny?_ _I hope he's not messing things up. Can't he work faster?_

I waited another hour until he finally came back.

_Thank fucking god! He took forever._

"Hey Kanda."

I just looked up at him to acknowledge his presence as a response. I wasn't in the mood to start talking.

"Where's Allen? I thought he would still be performing right now. Is everything okay?"

"Che. I'll tell you in a bit. Just sit down and be quiet." I didn't want to tell him everything right away incase the apocryphos was nearby and listening to us. I don't know if he could see that I as an exorcist or not.

"Okay."

Some more time passed, and Johnny started to get more worried. I was able to whisper to him everything that happened after he left in bits. I didn't want to give it all away at once so I decided to do it every five minutes or so and I would stop if someone looked like they were about to approach us. He understood but wanted to check on the baka moyashi to make sure he was okay. I wanted him to wait a little longer to make it less suspicious.

After another half hour, I whispered to Johnny, "Okay you can go now but you better fucking come back quickly. You can _only _go in and ask if everything is fine. If not send Timcanpy to get me and leave."

"But what if Allen needs me while I am there? I want to be able to help him too."

"I can take care of it. We need to keep up appearances and not attract attention. Just come back so you can continue with fixing these damn pieces of junk."

"Okay fine. I'll be back soon."

"Che."

Johnny left but he walked slowly as to not attract attention and blend in easily. I continued to sit where I was and I decided to try to meditate a little bit.

I could sense the apocryphos walk by a few more times and he finally came up to me again.

"Hello again young sir."

"Cut the crap. Tell me what you really want. I know you aren't a plain priest or what ever the hell you want me to believe you are."

"Oh, I see little Allen hasn't kept his mouth shut. That's going to be a problem. I'll have to punish him after I finish with you."

He then grabbed my head and dragged me back into the alley where the baka moyashi brought me in earlier that day. I tried fighting back by grabbing the arm that was holding me and trying to rip it off of my head. It only seemed to make him angrier so I let go of his arm and decided to reach for Mugen instead thinking it would be easier to fight him that way.

"No, no, no. You can't fight me. Didn't Allen tell you? I'm made of innocence what makes you think that innocence will be able to defeat me. Silly exorcist."

The next thing I knew I felt an excruciating pain in my skull. It was hard to handle the pain and to not scream out. I saw images passing through my head but there were only a few that stood out.

_**Meeting the moyashi, seeing his adorable but terrified face when he realized that I was going to attack him with Mugen.**_

_**Seeing his smiling face but his real smile not his fake one and his beautiful laughter.**_

_**Him telling us about what he went through while he was running from the Earl, the Order and the apocryphos.**_

_**All of the things involving me realizing my feelings for the idiot.**_

Next I saw new images, ones that I don't remember happening.

**_Me confessing to the moyashi and him just smiling sadly with no response._**

**_Telling him and Johnny the reason why I wanted to help._**

**_Me finally leaving to go back to the Order knowing that was where I_**** truly ****_belong._**

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

It had been a few hours when I finally woke up after my nap. I sat up and stretched while tears gathered in the corner of my eyes due to how deeply I stretched and the big yawn that I was doing. I went to stand up to go take a well deserved shower when Johnny walked in.

"Hi Allen! Oh were you sleeping? Sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh don't worry Johnny. I woke up before you walked in it was no trouble. How has everything been going? Did Kanda tell you what happened?"

"Yeah he did. I wanted to leave to check on you but he made me wait so it didn't look weird but I guess he might have known you were sleeping."

"I think he did, he was the one who suggested it by the way. What is he doing now?"

"Oh he's just looking after the area that I set up for today."

"Oh, okay."

I went to go stand up so I wasn't sitting on the bed any more when I dropped on the ground feeling the same intense pain in my innocence whenever the apocryphos is nearby.

"Allen! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Argh. Shit, this isn't good." I doubled over in pain again holding my arm and stomach wishing the pain would end soon. Tears started to threaten to leave my eyes because it was so bad.

"What isn't good? What's happening? Are you going to be okay?"

I had to take a few deep breaths before I could answer Johnny. "Yeah….but apo….cryphos…..near….by."

"Oh gosh, what should I do?"

"Run."

"I can't leave you behind, Allen. You need me to help you!"

I then started to sing the 14th's melody in my head a door opened up underneath Johnny sending him where Kanda was. I needed to keep them safe. I couldn't risk them getting hurt.

Before I blacked out from the pain I was able to do two things. First, I saw the door of the room open up and the apocryphos walk in. Second, I was only able to whisper "Kanda" before I felt someone pick me up and everything went dark.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the cliffhangers. I hate them too but I was only able to come up with this but I'll update again later today. I was doing this now then I was going out to do errands with my dad for a bit then I will right the next part. I promise!**

**What will happen to Allen and Kanda? Will Johnny be able to help them or will someone new come in?**

**Also thanks for all of the great reviews I have gotten so far along with all of the favorites and follows. I'm so happy you guys like my story so far!**

**Please review, favorite or follow.**

**Thanks! :)**


	9. Help Needed

**Hey guys! So my errands are done and I'm continuing with the next part so you aren't stuck with the cliffhanger. Sorry about that again.**

**I might actually do a fight scene in this one too I'm not sure yet. I figure things out as I type. But I do know that as of now the plot goes away from where it was going in the manga.**

_thoughts/dreams_

**_remembering something/getting brainwashed_**

_someone talking to them in their head_

**Warning: Kanda's language and maybe a little of Allen when he gets very angry, some fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM but I really wished I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

Next I saw new images, ones that I don't remember happening.

**_Me confessing to the moyashi and him just smiling sadly with no response._**

**_Telling him and Johnny the reason why I wanted to help._**

**_Me finally leaving to go back to the Order knowing that was where I_**** truly ****_belong._**

Then everything went black.

I then started to sing the 14th's melody in my head a door opened up underneath Johnny sending him where Kanda was. I needed to keep them safe. I couldn't risk them getting hurt.

Before I blacked out from the pain I was able to do two things. First, I saw the door of the room open up and the apocryphos walk in. Second, I was only able to whisper "Kanda" before I felt someone pick me up and everything went dark.

* * *

***~Help Needed~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a loud noise making a racket not too far from where I was laying down. As I started to sit up my head started to really hurt and I reached to touch it but when I drew my hand back and noticed some blood.

_What the hell? Why am I bleeding and why does my head kill?_

I went through my memory to try and see what might have happened.

_**I was sitting with Johnny and admiring the moyashi's performance that day. He was doing really well and looked really cute. After a while he finally finished and looked like he was heading back to our room at the hotel.**_

_**Johnny was doing nothing else so I told him I wanted to go back as well. He just looked up at me and smiled with an understanding look on his face. So I left to follow the moyashi.**_

_**When I got to the room, the moyashi had just taken his makeup off and looked like he was just about to change to take a shower. I walked over to him as he looked at me confused.**_

**_I told him that I left the Order to help Johnny find him because I wanted to thank him for the last moments he allowed me to have with Alma. I was able to convey everything that was on my mind while he just stared up at me, listening to every word I said._**

**_He smiled at me and said something but I didn't hear him my mind suddenly went to a different topic._**

**_All I said after that was "Baka moyashi" and I pulled him into a kiss._**

**_We stayed like that for awhile. He finally got over his shock and leaned into the kiss._**

**_We parted, he looked up at me with the most adorable innocent eyes and red slightly swollen lips from our kiss._**

**_"What was that for BaKanda?"_**

**_"I like you baka."_**

**_He smiled sadly gave me a kiss on the cheek as he left for the bathroom._**

**_He never gave me a response._**

I looked for something else other than that moment.

_**I went back to where Johnny was sitting.**_

**_"How did it go?"_**

**_"Che."_**

**_"Aw that's okay. He might change his mind later on."_**

**_"I didn't say it went well or not. I don't want to talk to you about it."_**

**_"Oh. Okay then. I'll keep quiet."_**

**_Some more time passed and my arm started to hurt. I thought it might have something to do with turning into a fallen one. I told Johnny about this and he thought that I should return to the Order._**

**_I agreed and waited for the moyashi to return so I could tell him what was going to happen._**

**_He showed up an hour later looking very tired._**

**_I explained everything to him and he thought that it might be a good idea._**

**_We parted ways._**

If that was the case then why was I asleep in an alley way? Oh well I should probably head back to the Order anyway.

As I was leaving the alley, I saw a bright light appear in the sky and someone ran into me. But it wasn't like they were running but it was more like they were falling from the sky, more specifically the white light.

We both fell down and a white light that was above my head disappeared.

"What the hell? Get the fuck off of me!"

I looked down and saw that this person wasn't a random person but Johnny. "Tsk. Oh it's you."

"Kanda! You're okay! I was so scared that the apocryphos got you too!"

"What the hell are you talking about. Of course I'm okay but what the hell is an apocraper or what ever the fuck you called it."

"You're telling me that you don't remember anything? You don't remember what is chasing Allen other than the Earl and the Order? Nothing?"

"I remember stuff just not that, I was on my way back to the Order. You were the one who told me that I should go back because my arms hurt near the crosses that Mugen created."

"I never said that!"

"Then what the fuck did happen?"

As soon as I said that I felt a familiar intense pain in my head that felt like the worse migraine ever. I dropped to the ground clutching my head trying not to scream again.

_Wait again? Why does this terrible pain feel familiar?_

Images rushed to my head again.

**_The moyashi telling me about apocryphos._**

**_Him performing as a clown, then suddenly disappearing._**

**_Meeting a creepy man who said he was a cardinal._**

**_Moyashi pulling me into an alley, then leaving through the Ark._**

**_The cardinal attacking me then everything going black._**

I then stood up and realized that everything I though had happened, didn't. I then looked up at Johnny, he looked extra worried now.

"Kanda are you okay? What happened? You had feathers flying out of your eyes!"

"I'm fine, baka. Tell me what happened when you visited the moyashi. And why did you fall onto of me when you fell out of the Ark? Why were you using the Ark in the first place?"

"Well when I visited Allen, he was just waking up from taking a nap. Everything was going well when he looked like he was in pain. He told me to run but I didn't want to leave him. He then started humming and I ended up here."

"That's not good we have to leave now."

We sprinted towards the hotel. I ran as fast as I could knowing that my baka moyashi was in trouble. We finally reached the room and saw the door was kicked off it's hinges.

I ran inside and looked around. It was neat, the only thing out of place was the bed messy from when the moyashi was sleeping and the door knocked down. I ran around screaming "Moyashi!" but I never heard a response.

Johnny finally showed up and started to panic even more. The emotions became too much for him and he just slumped to the floor while sobbing.

Allen was gone.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

Startled I woke up and looked around. I was chained to a similar chair as I was during one of my more recent dreams. I was soaking wet and I saw a bucket of water nearby.

As I looked around some more I realized that I was in the middle of some strange ruins. Where was I?

_Allen, it's Neah. Please be careful, you're in danger._

_I can kind of see that I am in trouble but what do you mean__ danger?_

As soon as I asked that, someone slapped me.

"What are you doing little Allen?"

I looked up and saw the apocryphos. My eyes widened when I understood what Neah meant.

_Shit._

"Welcome to Hell, little one. But don't worry you're not in the real hell your just in your greatest nightmare. Enjoy your sanity for now."

_Great, some help is greatly needed. BaKanda where the hell are you?_

* * *

**Hope you guys like the latest installment to Remembering Moyashi. I'm thinking of changing the rating for what I'm thinking of creating later but I'm not sure yet. **

**Tell me what you guys think of it so far. Hopefully it's good. Don't worry Kanda and Allen will get together soon I just want to create more drama and allow them to realize their feelings even more until they will confess. But it will be coming up, I haven't forgotten about it.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows.**

**Please do some of that if you haven't already. Just a hint- if you do any of that I will update sooner and I might even add in some fluff in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again!**


	10. Where Is He?

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I was super tired because of work but I've got energy now. I have started to think about the story a bit more. I realized that it doesn't fully match the summary anymore. Are you guys okay with how it's going so far?** **If not please tell me, I would appreciate it.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

_thoughts/dreams_

**_remembering something/getting brainwashed_**

_someone talking to them in their head_

**Warning: Kanda's language as always**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own DGM :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

We sprinted towards the hotel. I ran as fast as I could knowing that my baka moyashi was in trouble. We finally reached the room and saw the door was kicked off it's hinges.

I ran inside and looked around. It was neat, the only thing out of place was the bed messy from when the moyashi was sleeping and the door knocked down. I ran around screaming "Moyashi!" but I never heard a response.

Johnny finally showed up and started to panic even more. The emotions became too much for him and he just slumped to the floor while sobbing.

Allen was gone.

I looked up and saw the apocryphos. My eyes widened when I understood what Neah meant.

_Shit._

"Welcome to Hell, little one. But don't worry you're not in the real hell your just in your greatest nightmare. Enjoy your sanity for now."

_Great, some help is greatly needed. BaKanda where the hell are you?_

* * *

***~Where Is He?~***

**Allen's P.O.V.**

It's been a few days since I've been captured by the Apocryphos. Luckily, I haven't been tortured too much. I've been in a state of half-conciousness during the whole time.

I don't even know why the Apocryphos would want to keep me alive, the last time we met he wanted to absorb me or something. Nothing makes sense anymore.

I've been trying to find ways to escape but it just isn't working. He's too smart, he's thought up of every way that a person might be able to escape and found ways to stop it from ever happening.

_Hey Allen how are you holding up?_

_Neah! I'm so glad to hear you! Is there anyway I can get out of here?_

_No sorry nephew. I've tried to use the Ark while you were unconscious but it never worked. We're stuck here until someone comes to save us._

_Dammit! Why must I always be saved by someone else! I'm so useless!_

_No you're not, nephew. You are one of the __strongest people I've seen but this time you must rely on others. Be patient someone will come._

_Okay._

Neah was quiet again and left me to my own thoughts. I started to wonder if Kanda and Johnny were looking for me. If Kanda was worried and maybe just maybe if he liked me as much as I like him.

_If he comes, will I confess? But what if he doesn't come and I die here? What if he dies before he can get to me?_

_Ugh! What am I thinking? I'm just getting myself more and more depressed about my situation. I need to be hopeful that he will come. But how will I be able to tell him where I am?_

_This is so frustrating!_

All of a sudden I heard a noise coming from the hallway nearby. I started to panic remembering all of the other times I had heard that noise in the past few days. Moments of pure agony and torture flashed before my eyes and I winced because of it. My body started to tremble thinking of what might happen today.

_Please Kanda come here soon. I miss you._

A figure opened the door and started to walk towards me. I started to shake even more.

"Aw poor little Allen you're finally awake. I can see you trembling, are you scared?" SLAP!

I felt an immense pain on my cheek and tears gathered at the corners of my eyes due to the pain. I looked back up at the Apocryphos trying to glare at him with the small amount of strength I had left.

"Well, I would stop torturing you if you just agreed to let me become one with your innocence."

"NEVER!" I spat back at him, "I will never let you take my innocence from me."

"Okay then little Allen, it's time for some more punishment then."

He started to beat me even more and I could feel the edges of my vision fading away. I was slipping back into the dark nothingness that came with being unconscious. I could feel more blood leaking out of the wounds that he had just created and the others that have not been fully healed yet.

_Kanda where are you?_

It was all I could think before I finally passed out.

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since the moyashi was captured and I've been growing crazy with guilt and nervousness. I told Johnny to stay back at the hotel we were staying at incase he was able to escape and return there. My searching has become fruitless so far.

_Where is he? I've searched almost everywhere in the area. The most impossible thing is that we've never faced a guy like this before and it's hard to think of what he might be capable of._

_He must be pretty strong if he can make that stupid Noah girl to disappear like my moyashi said. That means that I have to be strong too if I want to save him from this mess._

I walked around the area some more to see if I could find any clues. But none were showing up.

I decided to quit for the day and head towards the forest nearby to train. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get stronger to increase my chances of winning if I fight the fucking Apocryphos.

_I just hope that the moyashi is okay. But if he's not physically okay then I hope he is mentally. SHIT! I miss him so much! I don't want to imagine what might happen if he disappears._

_What if he doesn't escape? What will happen if I loose him forever?_

_I don't want to think about that ever. I need to make a plan on what I'll do once I find out where he is. But first I need to find out where he might be held._

I finished with training and started to walk back to where I was staying in this town. I had to pass through the center of town because the hotel was located just after the fountain in the middle of the square.

As I was walking past the fountain, I recognized two faces lounging on the edge. I immediately froze in place once the two figures lifted their heads.

"Hello Kanda Yuu, do you need some assistance?" said the smaller one.

"We heard about your….what should I call it?…hm, predicament. Mr. Kitchen Knife." said the taller.

_Crap, what am I going to do?_

* * *

**So that's the chapter! Sorry about updating so late. I'm thinking of ending the story in another chapter or two. But I have a few ideas for a new story. **

**I'm not sure yet whether it'll be another DGM one or not. I thinking of doing one involving Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, No. 6 or DGM. I haven't fully thought it out yet but I will once I finish this one.**

**Thanks for everything such as reviewing, following or ****favoriting! I'll do the next chapter soon because I know the hatred that comes with cliffhangers.**

**Please review, follow or favorite.**


	11. A Little Help Along the Way

**Hey guys I think I might do this chapter as the last one then one more as an epilogue type of chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story for so long! I might post a poll on my page as to what type of story I should do next. But I have to figure out how to do that first. I'm still new with all of the things within the fanfiction cite.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

_thoughts/dreams_

_**remembering **_**_something/being brainwashed_**

_someone talking to them in their heads_

**Warning for some people's language (mostly Kanda)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

"Well, I would stop torturing you if you just agreed to let me become one with your innocence."

"NEVER!" I spat back at him, "I will never let you take my innocence from me."

"Okay then little Allen, it's time for some more punishment then."

He started to beat me even more and I could feel the edges of my vision fading away. I was slipping back into the dark nothingness that came with being unconscious. I could feel more blood leaking out of the wounds that he had just created and the others that have not been fully healed yet.

_Kanda where are you?_

It was all I could think before I finally passed out.

I finished with training and started to walk back to where I was staying in this town. I had to pass through the center of town because the hotel was located just after the fountain in the middle of the square.

As I was walking past the fountain, I recognized two faces lounging on the edge. I immediately froze in place once the two figures lifted their heads.

"Hello Kanda Yuu, do you need some assistance?" said the smaller one.

"We heard about your….what should I call it?…hm, predicament. Mr. Kitchen Knife." said the taller.

_Crap, what am I going to do?_

* * *

***~A Little Help Along the Way~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

I was staring straight at Tykki and some other Noah that I remembered from the American Branch. I was dumbfounded once I heard why they were there.

"So do you want our help or not?" Tykki said.

"Che. How could you going to help? Don't you just want to kill him along with everyone else?"

"No, no, no. I have been talking to Allen for a little while now. Not regularly but once in a while. I would never kill him."

"How the hell have you been talking to him? I've been with him for almost a month now."

"I've been using telepathy to talk to him. It's one of my Noah abilities. I thought you, especially, would know that."

"Che. Whatever. What's your plan?"

"Well, Wisely here was thinking of using telepathy again to figure out where he is then we go there and rescue him."

"Fine, sounds okay to me. When do we start?"

"I could try it now."

"Do it."

"Okay just be patient it might take awhile."

"Che."

He just sat there for a while with his legs crossed. It seemed like he was concentrating very hard to find him. Tykki started to walk back-and-forth and he seemed pretty nervous about how things might turn out. The next thing we know Wisely's eyes snap open and they move around frantically like they're searching for something or someone.

He finally finds what he's looking for and looks straight at me, "I think I found him. But be careful once we get there you might not like what you see."

"What do you mean?" I asked like I was going to rip his head off or better yet chop him into little pieces with Mugen.

"Nothing! Before we go in though I think we should create a plan to rescue Allen."

"Good idea, Wisely. Mr. Kitchen Knife, where are you staying? We can plan there."

"Che, follow me."

We then left the fountain to go to my room. I started to think about all of the ways that I would destroy the god damn Apocryphos to get back at him for everything he's done to my moyashi.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

My eyes open up and I look around me. I completely forgot where I was until I saw the blood splattered floor.

_Ugh, everything hurts. What can I do to make it all stop? I could always give in. It's been too long since I last saw Kanda. Is he even searching for me? I really hope so._

_Allen, are you there? Are you alive?_

_Neah, are you talking to me again?_

_No, it's Wisely this time. I've been trying to reach you for a while, how are you?_

_Everything hurts, I don't know where I am but I'm being tortured a lot._

_Oh okay. I might be able to find your location using your memory, do you mind if I look around?_

_No not at all. Are you with anyone else?_

_Yeah, I'm with Tykki and Kanda._

_You're with Kanda! How did you meet up?_

_He was searching for you in the same town we were in and I read his mind, figured out what happened, and then I decided we should help him._

_This is the best news ever! Thank you so much Wisely!_

_No problem, now I just need you to think about everything that happened from now until just before you were captured._

I started to think about talking to Kanda just before we parted, telling Johnny to run away, passing out, waking up countless times after getting the shit beaten out of me, and everything in-between. I winced at the memories of it all. It was too much and all of the memories made all of my wounds ache. I started to feel a pull again and I became scared that I might pass out again. I guess Wisely could tell because he started trying to calm me down and get my breathing to even out since I started to hyperventilate. More memories flashed through my head of images that I don't remember seeing such as forests and abandoned buildings.

_I found it!_

_You did?_

_Yes. Don't worry Allen we'll be there shortly, we're not to far from where you are. Kanda wants to come up with a plan before we barge in there to attack. So we might not be there until at least tomorrow morning. Do you think you can hold out that much longer?_

_Yes, I can wait that long, just please hurry up._

_Sure thing! See you soon! By the way, I think you have a chance with your BaKanda._

My cheeks flushed at what he said. _W-w-what do you mean? I don't kn-know what y-y-your talking about!_

_Sure you don't._He said sarcastically.

I could feel that he finally left my head to go tell the other of my location.

"Ah, little Allen you're awake again! Perfect! Time for some more fun!"

* * *

**Sorry guys but I think I'm going to end it here and make another few chapters. I have gotten some requests for maybe making a sequel and I have thought about it before.**

**I just made a poll on my profile so if you guys could check it that would be awesome! It has a few different ideas of what I was thinking of doing next. If you have any requests that you would like me to do PM me and I can add it to the list or write it.**

**Thanks for everything so far! Please favorite, follow and review.**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Saving the Moyashi

**Hey guys I think this might be the last chapter then it'll be the epilogue. If you want me to make a sequel check out the poll on my profile because it's one of my options.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read it this far! You're the best!**

_thoughts/dreams_

**_remembering something/brainwashing_**

_someone talking to them in their heads_

**Warning for language (most likely Kanda again)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM but I really wish I did**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

"Good idea, Wisely. Mr. Kitchen Knife, where are you staying? We can plan there."

"Che, follow me."

We then left the fountain to go to my room. I started to think about all of the ways that I would destroy the god damn Apocryphos to get back at him for everything he's done to my moyashi.

_Yes. Don't worry Allen we'll be there shortly, we're not to far from where you are. Kanda wants to come up with a plan before we barge in there to attack. So we might not be there until at least tomorrow morning. Do you think you can hold out that much longer?_

_Yes, I can wait that long, just please hurry up._

_Sure thing! See you soon! By the way, I think you have a chance with your BaKanda._

My cheeks flushed at what he said. _W-w-what do you mean? I don't kn-know what y-y-your talking about!_

_Sure you don't._ He said sarcastically.

I could feel that he finally left my head to go tell the other of my location.

"Ah, little Allen you're awake again! Perfect! Time for some more fun!"

* * *

***~Saving the Moyashi~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

It was finally morning and we were on our way towards where the white haired Noah said my moyashi was being held. While I was sleeping I dreamed about all of the things that might have happened to my little moyashi and I hope that whatever that bastard Noah was talking about was not as bad as he made it seem.

As we were walking the curly haired Noah started to really get on my nerves. I really wanted to slice him up when I would remember all of the times he proved to be an annoyance to not only me but to many other exorcists as well. It took everything within me to not act on my impulses once I remembered that he killed Daisya and he almost killed my moyashi.

_But why is he helping now? I know that the moyashi said he saved him from his cell at the Order but why does he continue to help? I don't understand._

The white haired Noah became an even bigger annoyance when he would complain about being too tired to continue on. Doesn't he know the reason why we were doing this in the first place?

It's going to take all of my patience to be able to actually complete this damn journey.

About a half an hour later we finally arrived at this castle like ruins area. I was so close to just taking Mugen out of her sheath and destroying the two Noah for how annoying they were being. Why couldn't they have just told me where it was and I went by myself? I may never find out.

We walked up towards the steps, or what was left of them, when we heard a blood wrenching scream coming from underground.

"What the hell was that?" Tykki exclaimed.

"I don't know but I think it was Allen."

"It better not have been or I will fucking kill that damn bastard."

"Calm down Kanda you wouldn't be any good if you were fighting out of straight anger you need to keep your head straight while fighting an Apocryphos."

"Che. Let's just go."

"Sounds good!"

We first ran up the front steps and quickly tried to find the pathway that would finally lead us to my moyashi and probably his kidnapper as well.

_I just hope that when we find them I'll be able to beat the shit out of that fucking Apocraper for everything that he has done to not only me but also my moyashi._

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I've been conscious ever since I talked to Wisely within my head. Just after we stopped the Apocryphos entered the room because he thought I might be awake again. He was growing tired of physically beating me so he wanted to try to see if he could convince me by brainwashing me. But unfortunately once he grabbed my head, he realized that I unknowingly gave away our location to the Noah and he got very pissed off, very quickly.

He took the chair I was chained to and threw me across the room shattering what was left of the already cracked concrete piece of furniture. Some of the metal rods holding it together pierced my body and others flew across the room. Blood covered the floor from my most recent wounds.

After the Apocryphos saw the state that I was in, he started to laugh like it was the funniest sight he had ever seen.

"That's it! I just have to kill you to be able to gain your innocence. It's that easy! Why didn't I think of this before? Now little Allen, how would you like to die?"

He quickly stripped me of what was left of most of my clothing such as my torn up coat and shirt but he decided to keep my pants on.

_Thank god for that. I don't know what I would have done if he wanted to get rid of my pants too._

He grabbed my weakened body and pulled me into a standing position. I was then chained to the wall with my back facing the room. I could hear him leave the area for a short while but I heard him come running back.

The door opened and the Apocryphos walked in holding what looked like a rope or some kind of whip.

_Please don't let it be a whip. I still remember how painful it was to be whipped by Cosmo when I still worked for the circus. Those wounds took forever to heal! Why did he choose this to be the way that he kills me?_

_Kanda please hurry!_

The Apocryphos had a sadistic grin roll across his face when he unwound the whip to get ready to hit me with it.

"Now little Allen, I can see that you are getting scared but I decided to cheer you up by bringing something from your past to help remind you of one of the times that you were actually happy. Don't you want to remember when you were happy?"

"I do but not through the method you want to use."

CRACK! "AHHHHHHHH!"

My comment wasn't the smartest idea because it just made him angry. He started to whip me and it seemed like it had lasted for years when it was only for a few hours. After sometime had passed I had started to lose some of the remaining consciousness I had when he decided to finally stop whipping me.

"Aw did that not work in cheering you up, little Allen? Oh well, I have a better idea."

He then grabbed my head and forced me to remember the time when I had turned Mana into an akuma. Before I was completely lost in my nightmare, I let out one last screech of pain, anguish, and sorrow.

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

We finally made it to what seems like some type of dungeon. I wanted to split up so we could all search for my moyashi but the white haired Noah said that he knew where he was and that we didn't have to split up.

We ran down the corridor when we heard the most unnerving laugh coming from a room. I ran over and busted the door down to come into contact with an unconscious Allen who was missing his shirt and was chained to the wall with blood covering almost every inch of him. Once I got a better look at him I could see that tears were streaming down his face.

"What the fuck did you do to him bastard."

"Oh exorcist, I see you were able to remember everything. But don't you remember our conversation before? You can't hurt me with innocence."

"Oh don't worry I don't plan to dirty Mugen with your disgusting blood, I'll leave that to them." I said as Wisely and Tykki stepped into the room. I didn't fully mean what I said because I had planned to give him a beating of my very own, just not with Mugen.

The Apocryphos then ran towards us to start the attack. I was able to do a few punches and kicks but not many were able to hinder his movements. I glanced towards the Noah, they seemed to be doing just fine fighting against him. I was trying to decide if I should continue to fight with them or run over and save my moyashi.

_Go to him Kanda. He needs you more than we need you. We're fine with handling the Apocryphos ourselves, just get Allen out of here._

_Got it. Thanks._

_Oh, and just so you know. I would try to convey your feelings towards him while your helping him get better. It might have better results than what you were thinking might happen. Just a heads up, he might like you as much as you like him. Now go be his knight in shining armor!_

It took a moment to fully realize what he was talking about but I still ran over to Allen anyway to unchain him from the wall and bandage any wounds that I could. I was so glad that he was able to get to him in time.

Once I was finished I looked over to where the Noah were fighting the Apocryphos. Wisely seemed to be inside his mind, manipulating the Apocryphos's senses to help Tykki get better shots at him. They were flawless in their teamwork and made the perfect team against the bastard. I wanted to join them so badly but I had to look over Allen.

_I'm glad that I don't have to do all of the fighting because I can spend more time taking care of my moyashi and not worrying about trying to protect him while fighting. That would drive me insane._

As the battle progressed I could see the movements of the Apocryphos slowing down and becoming more of a struggle to perform. At this time I really wanted to join but I remembered I used innocence in my battles and it might not do as much damage as I would like. So I ditched my Mugen and ran towards the others to add in any last punches or kicks. The Apocryphos then collapsed to the ground and slowly became an eerie green colored dust that blew away in the wind. The beautiful sight was marred by the memories of what that dust used to be.

I quickly ran back towards Allen to see if his condition had changed at all. Luckily it hadn't, but it meant I would have to carry him back towards the hotel. Not really caring I picked him up bridal style. I think he could sense that I was near because he nuzzled his face into my chest and his once pain-filled face relaxed. In response to his actions I kissed the top of his forehead and whispered, "I love you, baka moyashi. And don't worry, I will always be there to protect you. No matter what."

My moyashi became even more beautiful when his relaxed face grew a slight smile and he tried to snuggle more into my arms.

_God, am I glad to have him back._

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is a rewrite of the chapter I just posted. I went back to check on it when I realized it was missing the whole ending of how Kanda becomes the knight (or samurai) in shinning armor.**

**I hope you enjoyed the real ending of this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites so far. I'm working on the next chapter right now so expect an update soon. :)**

**If you haven't already please follow, favorite, or review.**

**Thanks again and love you guys! :)**


	13. Together at Last

**Hey guys here's the second to last chapter of Remembering Moyashi. I think I might write a sequel after this thanks to all of the encouragement I have gotten on the idea. I'm so glad everyone likes the story so much.**

**And sorry about the last chapter, the wifi in my house sucks because it sometimes doesn't reach my room and creates a lot of problems with the cites I am on at the time. It's really annoying whenever I'm writing a chapter because it'll delete what I had already written. But anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with it so far.**

**Just in case I use this:**

_thoughts/dreams_

**_remembering something/being brainwashed_**

_someone talking to them in their heads_

**Warning: Kanda's language per usual and lots of fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM :'(**

* * *

**From Last Time:**

I quickly ran back towards Allen to see if his condition had changed at all. Luckily it hadn't, but it meant I would have to carry him back towards the hotel. Not really caring I picked him up bridal style. I think he could sense that I was near because he nuzzled his face into my chest and his once pain-filled face relaxed. In response to his actions I kissed the top of his forehead and whispered, "I love you, baka moyashi. And don't worry, I will always be there to protect you. No matter what."

My moyashi became even more beautiful when his relaxed face grew a slight smile and he tried to snuggle more into my arms.

_God, am I glad to have him back._

* * *

***~Together at Last~***

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

It was the next morning and I was beginning to get worried because the moyashi hasn't woken up yet. I don't know how long before then he was like this and it worries me even more. So to pass time I set his head on my lap and stroke his hair while humming the song he would normally sing to get the Ark because it's the only song I know. I somewhat understand the importance of the song to the moyashi so while I hum it I hope it would calm him down enough to wake up.

As I do this I start to replay the moments that happened the night before.

_**Once we got back to the room, I set Allen down on one of the beds so he could be comfortable. He made a slight whimpering noise due to the lack of contact and probably the loss of a protective aura near him. **_

_**I walked over to where the two Noah were lounging in the room which was right by the doorway.**_

_**"Thanks for the help. I'm sure the baka moyashi appreciates it."**_

_**"You're welcome Mr. Kitchen Knife. I would do anything for the shōnen." Tykki said with that creepy smile of his.**_

_**"I'm sure he won't appreciate us more than his knight - I mean - samurai in shining armor." Wisely said while a large smirk grew across his face.**_

_**It took everything within me to not let my cheeks flush at his comment. Why must everyone comment on the relationship between the moyashi and I? It's not like we've confessed to each other or not. But then again, I did say I loved him out loud earlier. I wonder how he would react if he was awake when I said it.**_

_**"Well we better go. I think we've overstayed our welcome and if we stay any longer the Earl might send the others to go looking for us." Wisely explained.**_

_**"Oh god you're right. Sheryl must be killing himself out of worry of where I am. Who knows what he might do to me once I return."**_

_**"Che. Just go already."**_

_**The two slightly bowed their heads in a gesture of goodbye and left immediately. I then closed the door and walked back over to my moyashi. I checked his bandages one more time to make sure they were on tightly and correctly so his wounds could heal faster. I kissed the top of his head again and walked away to get myself ready to sleep.**_

_**Once I was finished I gently moved the moyashi closer to the wall on the bed so I would haven enough room as well since there wasn't another bed or couch for me to sleep on.**_

_**I turned him onto his uninjured side which just happened to be the one where he would face me at night. I climbed in as well and took him into my arms. Placing my head above his but still on the pillow, I drifted into one of the best night sleeps I have ever had.**_

I started to smile because of the nice memory. I started to pace around again due to nervousness. Then I decided to just sit on the floor and meditate to calm myself down. I wouldn't be any good to the moyashi if I was panicky and nervous.

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

I can feel my eyes start to flutter open but as they do I feel very confused. The last thing I remember is being chained to the wall with the Apocryphos whipping me then making me relive some of my worst moments.

But strangely enough I do remember those night terrors turning into pleasant dreams about Kanda and I sharing our love for each other or just sitting side by side enjoying each other's company. The only problem with those amazing dreams was, _why did they take a turn for the better?_

_What made me start to dream about Kanda instead of Mana dying or __getting abused by tax collectors or almost being killed on multiple occasions?_

_What changed?_

My eyes fully regained their full sight and I started to take in my surroundings. I was in a small hotel room and I was lying on the one of the only pieces of furniture, the bed. I tried to sit up to get a better look at the room but a squeak of pain escaped from my mouth. All of the injuries that I had gained from my 'stay' with the Apocryphos still need to heal and most of them probably got infected due to the conditions I was faced with.

My body was pretty weak because of the lack of food and water along with the large amounts of blood that I lost. I wouldn't be surprised if I even had a fever. Once I made another small pain-filled noise, I noticed Kanda sitting in the corner of the room meditating. I tried to be quiet to allow him to have the silence he needs to fully concentrate on whatever he was meditating on.

_I can't believe it! BaKanda actually saved me! I'm so happy I could run over there and kiss him! WAIT! Why would I do that? It's not like we're dating or anything and besides be probably only loves Alma, even if he's dead. They just had that close of a relationship._

The sight of Kanda's face sparked some memories of what happened just before he came.

_**The pain of the whippings becoming too much to bare and I came close to passing out many times. But the thought of Kanda barging in and saving me was what kept me conscious most of the time.**_

_**More time passed and I was reliving or being shown my worst nightmares: Kanda telling me I'm useless, Mana getting hit by a carriage, turning him into an akuma, and losing so many of my friends to the terrible war that we are forced to participate in.**_

_**But the strangest thing happened while I was experiencing the terror of Kanda telling me I was useless. I heard him say something that was the complete opposite. He said, "I love you, baka moyashi. And don't worry, I will always be there to protect you. No matter what."**_

_**That message forced me to keep fighting all of my worst fears that were being personified within my dreams. It allowed me to change them into more peaceful and **_**_romantic dreams that I wish would become reality._**

**_As the beautiful dreams started to run out, I began to wake up._**

"I love you too Kanda" I whispered so quietly that I hoped he didn't hear me.

But unfortunately with my bad luck he did hear me.

"What did you say, baka moyashi? Wait did you just talk? You're awake?"

It was probably the most emotion I have seem him give off all in one moment. Things such as surprise, relief, happiness, excitement, and another emotion that I was so foreign to I could not figure it out flashed across his face and could be seen within the depth of his midnight blue eyes. Similar emotions swept through me as tears of joy gathered into my eyes and fell down my face. I tried to cover my face because of embarrassment but Kanda ran over and brought me into a deep embrace before I could.

"I'm so happy you came for me." I sobbed into his chest.

His only response was holding me tighter as my tears slowly dampened his shirt.

"What took you so long BaKanda?"

"I'm sorry, I searched everywhere for you but it was close to impossible. The only way I was able to find you was thanks to two Noahs, Tykki and Wisely. Are you mad at me?"

"No never. I could never be mad at you, especially for how hard you tried to get me."

_I love you too much to be mad at you. I'm just so glad that you were able to find me this quickly. Who knows what might have happened if you took any longer._

He looked down at me with surprise gracing his beautiful but masculine features while his eyes expressed confusion. He was probably remembering all of the times that we have fought since we met and all of the times that my face became red with anger. Unfortunately, most of those times were me trying to hide my feelings for him and the other times were because of my face being covered in one giant blush.

_Will he ever recognize how I feel about him? Or do I have to spell it out?_

Acting on my impulses, I grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to be eye level with me. It might have been a little uncomfortable for him since I was still sitting on the bed but I didn't care. Our eyes gazed at each other trying to determine what the other was thinking and Kanda's mouth started to open like he was about to say something. But before he could I pulled him closer into a gentle but passionate kiss. He was surprised by my sudden action but instead he melted into it and took command, dominating the kiss. He pulled his body down onto the bed so he ended up sitting next to me as he deepened the kiss further. A gentle blush graced my cheeks as all of my thoughts flew out of my head.

After a few more seconds I felt something nibble at my bottom lip. Understanding what he wanted to do, I opened my mouth and granted him permission. His tongue roamed around my mouth while I tried to keep up with his movements. Too soon for either of us, we lost too much air and had to part. Our eyes looked at each other again. Mine probably showed happiness but a bit of worry while his looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Why did you do that moyashi? I thought you hated me?" Kanda said in a soft tone

"You thought _I_ hated _you?!_ What was with your response to it? I thought _you_ hated _me_ and loved _Alma!" _I almost shrieked.

"It seems that we have had a slight miscommunication."

"That's an understatement." I deadpanned.

"I don't hate you moyashi. I love you. And regarding the Alma comment. I loved him like a little brother or a best friend not like a lover. You're the one who stole what most people think is impossible, my heart. I want to be with you. When I returned to the Order only to learn that you had abandoned them and became a threat, I knew I had to find you immediately. I was so happy once we were able to finally able to find you. But when the Apocryphos took you, I was driven mad by what he might have been doing to you and the thought of you being dead once I got there. You have no idea how happy I was once we had rescued you."

It took me a few moments to let all of the words that Kanda had told me to sink in.

_He loves me?! Not Alma? And he's loved me since he came back to the Order and maybe even longer. I wonder if he's liked me as long as I've liked him? But I could never ask him that incase he hasn't. This has got to be the best day ever. Wait but how am I going to respond. Should I kiss him again? Or should I just say how I feel. Why does this whole love thing have to be so confusing?!_

I guess I spent too much time thinking because Kanda's face grew worried. As soon as I looked at his face that started to grow from worry to hurt, I hurriedly said, "I love you too!"

But once I realized how quickly I said it a deep red blush grew across my face and I slapped a hand across my mouth. Kanda started to chuckle which made my impossibly dark blush grow darker. He started to laugh uncontrollably and fell backwards onto the bed. He stretched his arms out and brought me down with him so I was laying on his chest. Kanda had a smile soften his features as he kissed the top of my white hair.

"I'm glad we're on the same boat then."

"Yeah….me too."

* * *

**So that's the last of the chapters! Don't worry I'm going to write an epilogue to this one before I start to think about what I will write next.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read it this far and all of the follows, favorites, and the wonderful reviews that have helped me to continue writing this story. I'm glad that a majority of you like it so much. **

**If you haven't already please follow, favorite, or review.**

**Thanks again and love you guys! :)**


End file.
